Beyond the Surface
by Fancy Mustache
Summary: Zelda and Link have passed all of their trials of the Surface, and also Ghirahim. But now, new trials lay ahead. What will become of Link and Zelda? Will their lives prosper, or become ruin? Fluff!


A/N: Boo-yeah! Fanfiction writing on the iPod during class! Swag.  
Okay! So this is my first Legend of Zelda fanfiction, but not my first fanfiction ever. (Yay.) I'll probably try to follow the storyline of Skyward Sword- or maybe Twilight Princess. I'm not sure! Haven't started yet! So I will now. Here we go!

Ever since my final battle with Demise, Zelda and I have been on the Surface trying to build up a new land from the ashes of the past. Despite our new kingdom being based off of the old one, we struggle to make it a bit like home. Our old home; Skyloft.  
We couldn't forget Skyloft- it was an impossible task. And quite frankly; we didn't want to either. But luckily, a few of its people have moved down here with us. Making the home-sickness just a bit more bearable.  
Down here on the Surface, we've received constructional help from the Gorons, and "tactical" help from the Kiwikis. We've made our own little family. Sadly, despite our wide range of help, we can't decide on whether or not to change "The Surface" into a better name... And if we all did decide on it; we would then have to argue on what to call it. So, we've decided to wait a bit. For the time being, we are all trying to build a little village for us all to comfortably live in together. It sounds really cheesy, but it's nice nonetheless. The Gorons and I do the hard physical work while Zelda, the Kiwikis, and the Skyloft Elders all make plans for a govenment.  
"Link!" My head shoots up in subconsciously as I notice the familiar voice calling my name. I turn my head in the direction of which I heard my name coming from, just in time to see Zelda dashing to my direction at a break-neck speed; while grinning like a fool. My face lit up as well, a great distraction from me placing mortar in-between bricks of what will be a future house.  
"Hey- oof!" The wind momentarily got knocked out of me as she collided right into my gut, toppling us both over onto the ground. As I caught my breath, she released hers in her sweet golden laugh. I couldn't help but chime in.  
As we got up I couldn't help but ask, "Is everything okay? You were running to me in quite a hurry..." She just shook her head in response; her golden hair in its usual braids flicking against her neck and back.  
"Just really excited about finally having a vacation for Aerio!" Ah, that's right... Aerio is coming up. It's a celebration we started down here on the Surface as a holiday to remember the day I, The Hero, saved both Zelda and the Surface itself. It's nothing special- as a matter of fact, it's our first time celebrating it. I'm guessing it will just be a small community thing; but it will still get most of us off of work. I just chuckled in response. "You really didn't have to make a holiday in my honor, Zel. It's too much." I argued half-heartily. She just let her grin brighten and shook her head once again. "You deserve it! Especially after I..." She started to fumble, "... After I used you." Surprisingly, she managed to stumble it out. But her grin was gone. She truly felt bad about it, even now. Even after everything worked out in the end. I shook my head this time and interrupted her before she could start to feel any worse. "Ah, Zel. You know I don't mind. I never did- I just wanted you back. That was all I cared about." With that, Zelda's smile returned- and her cheeks even started to redden. But I could tell she was still a little off. But, whatever she felt she hid anyways.  
"You're right Link. I should just be happy that I'm back... And that you are here with me." Now it was my turn to blush.  
I rubbed the back of my neck in response, grinning sheepishly.  
"... So!" She continued, "I'm done with my share of work for the time being. Want to do anything?" All I could do was look at my unfinished brick house and shrug. "Oh..." She started. Realizing what she thought, I soon interrupted her. "Oh! Don't worry, I can finish this another time! I just was wondering if I would have any trouble with leaving half-done. It should be fine though." I gave her my signature smirk and crossed my arms. "Might as well ask!" With that said, we both walked off towards the Goron Boss- of building that is. With Zelda at my side, I asked permission to leave early; which he accepted. As soon as he did, Zelda took my arm and dragged me off.  
A giggle escaping her lips, she sat me down alongside her at a small spring. The water was crystal-clear and there was an abundance of fish swimming around. Her arms were still wrapped around my one, but I don't think she cared. I didn't. It was really warm... Comforting even.  
"Link..." She started, her face serious as it stared into the water. I looked at her in response, "Yeah?" I whispered questioningly. She closed her eyes and laid into the grass, dragging me down with her. We laid side-by-side, she was on my right with her arms wrapped around my right arm. I couldn't help but deeply blush.  
"It feels nice, doesn't it?" She breathily asked, her bangs slightly dancing in the breeze as she did so. She was right. It felt amazing. I didn't really take the time to enjoy the Surface while I was down here searching for her. I was too busy freaking out about finding her. But now that she is here, right next to me- I can finally relax. "Yeah. Yeah, it does." I replied, also closing my eyes. We laid there for what may have been hours, I'm not really sure. But when I finally came-to, it was nearly sunset. Ever since I fell asleep our positions have held. I glanced over to Zelda and ever-so-slowly examined her expression. Her eyes were closed pleasantly, and her lips were curved up in a smile. Her nose flared slightly as she breathed in and out; which I thought was rather cute. I grinned.  
Regretfully, I decided to rouse her from her slumber. I gently picked up my arm that was entwined with hers and poked her stomach. I could see her pink dress in the stomach region stutter as it rose and fell. A small moan escaped her lips- but it slightly turned into a kind of snort as it neared its end. I couldn't help but chuckle softly, this too helped wake the sleeping girl. Her eyelashes fluttered open, and she glanced up at the sky clearly in a daze. I remained quiet and continued to study her face. Finally, she looked over and locked her eyes with mine. A smile slowly came to play on her features, as one did on mine. "Good afternoon." I greeted teasingly, to which she replied with an even brighter smile and a responding, "Hey."  
We continued to stare at each other almost questioningly. There was no reason for it, I think it was honestly just because we were too tired and didn't feel like moving. But whatever the reason was, I didn't mind. Finally, the time came when she unwrapped her arms from mine and stretched. She released a yawn, and finally sat up, rubbing the back of her head. I laughed as I too sat up and plucked blades of grass from her soft golden locks.  
- Narrator P.o.V.  
After he reached for the last blade of grass, his hand lingered there, as he fell deep into the abyss of thoughts. All of which centered around Zelda. Noticing his linger, she turned around careful to not collide her face with his hand; which now floated right above her left cheek. Carefully and quickly, she rose her left hand to his. The moment her hand brushed against his, Link snapped back to reality- and Zelda clasped her hand on the back of his own. He blushed slightly, curious on what was going on. Noticing this, Zelda moved his hand over and on to her cheek.  
"I'm back..." She whispered, "...back with you."

OH. Yeah, my grammar kind of sucked. I'm sorry... It was, needless to say, hard to concentrate. Wrote this during English class, Digital Imaging, Algebra, Government and Law- and finished it during lunch. So yeah... Distractions! I'm also sorry if the characters seemed to be emotionally confused... Like, one second the characters are happy- the next serious- then happy again. It was probably for the same reason as the crappy grammar, haha! ENOUGH EXCUSES! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I'll write another chapter soon!


End file.
